puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Brother Devon
|birth_place = New Rochelle, New York, USA|resides = Viera, Florida, USA|children = 4|names = Brother Devon Devon D-Von Dudley Reverend D'Von|trainer = Johnny Rodz|caption =}} Devon Edger Hughes (born August 1, 1972) is an American professional wrestler. Hughes wrestled for Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) from 1995 to 1999 and for WWF/E from 1999 to 2005; 2015 to 2016 as D-Von Dudley and Reverend D'Von. He performed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) from 2005 to 2014 as Brother Devon and Devon. Characterized by their unorthodox ring attire and usage of tables in their matches, The Dudley Boyz are one of the most successful tag teams in the history of professional wrestling, recognized by TNA as 23-time world tag team champions, and were the first tag team inducted into the TNA Hall of Fame. Including his two TNA Television Championship reigns, Hughes has held 25 major championships between TNA, WWE, ECW, and New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Professional wrestling career Training and independent circuit (1991–1996) Hughes was trained by Johnny Rodz and began wrestling in 1992, competing in independent promotions in the Northeast. He engaged in a rivalry with Latin Lover that was continued in many different promotions. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996–1999) On April 13, 1996, at Massacre on Queens Blvd, Hughes debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling as D-Von Dudley (sometimes spelled "D'Von" or "Devon"). His character was based on Jules Winnfield, the Bible-quoting hitman portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson in the 1994 film Pulp Fiction. Dudley feuded with the other members of The Dudley Brothers (his kayfabe half-brothers), claiming that their comedic antics were not the way true Dudleys should act, and faced Buh Buh Ray Dudley on numerous occasions, defeating him at Ultimate Jeopardy, but losing to him at November to Remember. Dudley eliminated Dances with Dudley, Dudley Dudley, and Chubby Dudley before joining forces with Buh Buh Ray, Big Dick Dudley, Sign Guy Dudley, and Joel Gertner. Known collectively as The Dudley Boyz, D-Von and Buh Buh Ray dominated the ECW tag team division, winning the ECW World Tag Team Championship a record eight times and defeating teams such as The Eliminators and The Gangstas. D-Von, Buh Buh Ray, and Gertner all achieved a degree of infamy for their vitriolic interviews, which antagonized audiences to a point of near riot. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment The Dudley Boyz (1999–2002) In mid-1999, Bubba Ray and D-Von left ECW following a pay dispute and debuted in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in September. Throughout 2000 and 2001, the Dudley Boyz engaged in a three way feud for the World Tag Team Championship with the Hardy Boyz and Edge and Christian. The feud incorporated the first triangle ladder match at WrestleMania 2000, and two Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches, the first at SummerSlam in August 2000 and the second at WrestleMania X-Seven. While they were initially villains and were known for driving women through tables, the Dudley Boyz became fan favorites in early 2000. In early 2001, they were joined by Spike Dudley. In late 2001, the Dudley Boyz won the World Tag Team Championship, which they unified with the WCW Tag Team Championship during The Invasion, a storyline where the wrestlers from World Championship Wrestling and Extreme Championship Wrestling invaded. Singles competition (2002) Following WrestleMania X8 the company divided the roster into two brands, Raw and SmackDown! in May 2002. The Dudley Boyz were separated when Hughes was drafted to SmackDown! and Bubba Ray ended up on Raw. Hughes became a villainous reverend character initially serving as Mr. McMahon's "spiritual advisor", and later alongside his protégé Deacon Batista. Though the gimmick was a launching platform for Batista's career, it didn't last long and Hughes was betrayed by Batista. He did pick up one of his most memorable individual victories of his WWE career when he pinned Triple H on May 9, 2002 on SmackDown! after Chris Jericho hit Triple H with a briefcase. Return of The Dudley Boyz (2002–2005) He eventually was reunited with Bubba Ray and Spike on November 17, 2002 at Survivor Series when he helped Bubba, Spike and Jeff Hardy defeat 3-Minute Warning and Rico in a tables match. The Dudley Boyz then became a stable in the Raw tag team division over the next sixteen months, feuding with teams such as 3-Minute Warning, La Résistance, and various combinations of The Un-Americans. They held the WWE World Tag Team Championship several more times before being traded (along with Booker T) to SmackDown! on March 22, 2004 in exchange for Triple H. On May 27, 2004 the Dudley Boyz kidnapped Paul Bearer, the manager of Paul Heyman's enemy The Undertaker. On June 27, 2004 at The Great American Bash, The Undertaker defeated the Dudley Boyz in a handicap match. They also won the WWE Tag Team Championships one more time but were upset by the high-flying team of Paul London and Billy Kidman. In July 2004, the Dudley Boyz reunited with Spike. For the remainder of the year, they assisted Spike in his matches for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Sporadic appearances and departure (2005) In early 2005, the Dudley Boyz were removed from WWE television and sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling while the WWE creative team attempted to devise a storyline for them. The Dudley Boyz returned to WWE television in June 2005 in order to promote ECW One Night Stand, an ECW reunion show. In the weeks preceding One Night Stand they, along with several other ECW alumni, vied with former WCW President Eric Bischoff and his "anti-hardcore crusaders". At One Night Stand on June 12, the Dudley Boyz defeated Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman in the main event. On July 5, 2005, WWE announced that it had opted not to continue contract renewal negotiations with the Dudley Boyz. In August 2005, they were issued with legal notices instructing them not to use the (WWE trademarked) name "Dudley". Soon after, the duo announced that they intended to pursue legal action against WWE. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Team 3D (2005–2010) No longer able to use the ring name "D-Von Dudley", Hughes adopted (and trademarked) the ring name Brother Devon Deadly, while LoMonaco became "Brother Ray Deadly". The team also trademarked "The Deadly Brothers" and "Deadly Death Drop". In August and September 2005, Devon and Ray made several appearances on the independent circuit, most notably Hardcore Homecoming, an unofficial ECW reunion show organized by ECW alumnus Shane Douglas, a frequent critic of WWE and Chairman Vince McMahon. On September 21, Hughes (together with LoMonaco) signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, under the name of "Brother Devon". Devon and Ray debuted in TNA on the October 8 episode of TNA Impact!. Team 3D quickly established themselves as fan favorites by confronting NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett and his allies, the NWA World Tag Team Champions, America's Most Wanted. Team 3D defeated AMW at pay-per-view events in November and December, but failed to defeat them in a title match at Final Resolution on January 15, 2006 due to the interference of Team Canada. Devon and Ray continued to feud with America's Most Wanted and Team Canada over the following months. On the April 13 episode of Impact!, an attempted ambush by Team Canada was foiled by the debuting Spike Dudley, identified as "Brother Runt". Devon and Ray then took time off to tour Japan, before returning to compete in tag team matches on Impact! and soon began feuding with NWA World Tag Team Champions The Latin American Xchange (LAX). At Final Resolution, they beat LAX by disqualification. Subsequently, they lost to LAX in a "Little Italy Street Fight" at Against All Odds, and a "Ghetto Brawl" at Destination X. At Lockdown, Team 3D defeated LAX in a Steel Cage match to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship. They were the final NWA World Tag Team Champions in TNA as on May 13, 2007, the NWA stripped them of the Tag Titles and Christian Cage of the NWA World Heavyweight Title due to Cage's refusal to defend the title in NWA territories, and cut business ties with TNA. The successfully defended their status as World Tag Team Champions at Sacrifice later that evening. Because of this, TNA awarded Team 3D the new TNA World Tag Team Championships, and crowned them as the first champions. They feuded with several tag teams before losing the belts to Samoa Joe at Victory Road. At Final Resolution, they teamed with Johnny Devine and took part in an Ultimate X match against The Motor City Machine Guns and "Black Machismo". They won by taking the X Division belt down with a ladder while the referee was not looking. At Against All Odds, a rematch took place in a Hardcore Street Fight. Early in the match, the Motor City Machine Guns were 'taken out' with two 3-Ds, leaving Jay Lethal to singlehandedly save the X-Division. As a result of their loss at AAO, both Devon and Ray were subjected to weigh-ins prior to their matches. If they weighed in over 275 pounds, they would be unable to compete. During this time, they engaged in a feud with Christopher Daniels under his Curry Man gimmick, and Shark Boy. At Destination X, Team 3D was given an ultimatum when Curry Man and Shark Boy won an elimination match to choose the stipulation for each of the wrestlers matches;if they weighed in at over 275 pounds, the duo would be fired; but if they weighed in under, they would never again be subjected to the weigh-ins. They were able to weigh in under the mark, but Team 3D would end up losing to Curry Man and Shark Boy after a blinded Ray accidentally helped Curry Man hit Devon with the 3-D. On the November 28 episode of Impact!, Team 3D turned into fan favorites, joining The Front Line. After appearing to join The Main Event Mafia, they double-crossed them, and attacked along with The Front Line leaders Samoa Joe, AJ Styles and Rhino. At Lockdown Team 3D won the TNA World Tag Team Championship and retained the IWGP Tag Team Championship against Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode and James Storm). At Slammiversary they lost the TNA tag titles to Beer Money, Inc. and on the July 30 edition of Impact! the IWGP tag titles to The British Invasion of Brutus Magnus and Doug Williams. On October 18, 2009, at Bound for Glory, Team 3D captured their 24th tag team championship when they defeated Beer Money, British Invasion, and The Main Event Mafia's Scott Steiner and Booker T in a Full Metal Mayhem Tag Team match. With both the IWGP and TNA Tag tiles on the line, they captured the IWGP titles which were formerly held by The British Invasion. During the following weeks Team 3D turned heel and aligned themselves with Rhino in a battle against the younger talent of the company. On the November 19 edition of Impact! Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment graduate Jesse Neal joined Team 3D and Rhino and two weeks later Suicide joined Morgan, Hernandez and D'Angelo Dinero to level the playing field. At Final Resolution Morgan, Hernandez, Dinero and Suicide defeated Neal, Team 3D and Rhino in an eight-man elimination tag team match. On January 4, 2010, at Wrestle Kingdom IV in Tokyo Dome Team 3D lost the IWGP Tag Team Title to No Limit (Tetsuya Naito and Yujiro) in a three-way hardcore match, which also included Bad Intentions (Giant Bernard and Karl Anderson). When Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff took over TNA at the beginning of 2010, Team 3D's angle with Rhino and Neal was discontinued and they reverted to being faces, while starting a feud with The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobs and Jerry Sags), who were a part of the new wave of wrestlers brought in by Hogan and Bischoff. At Against All Odds The Nasty Boys defeated Team 3D in a tag team match, when Jimmy Hart made his return to the company and interfered in the match on the Nasty Boys' behalf. Team 3D avenged their loss on the February 25 edition of Impact!, when Jesse Neal helped them defeat the Nasty Boys in a tables match. On the March 15 edition of Impact! Team 3D and Neal were scheduled to face the Nasty Boys and Hart in a six-man tag team match, but prior to the match the Nasty Boys attacked Neal backstage and put him through a table. Team 3D found Neal a replacement in the returning Brother Runt, but were still defeated in the match by the Nastys and Hart. However, after the match Neal made the save for Team 3D and helped them put Sags through a table. In May Ray turned heel by attacking Neal, while Devon remained a face and stood up for his student against his brother. At Victory Road Devon faced Jesse Neal and Ray in a three-way match. During the match the members of Team 3D attacked each other, before Neal accidentally speared Devon and was then pinned by Ray. On the following edition of Impact! Devon joined fellow ECW alumni Mick Foley, Tommy Dreamer, Raven, Stevie Richards, Rhino, Pat Kenney and Al Snow and TNA World Heavyweight Champion Rob Van Dam in attacking Abyss, Brother Ray and the rest of the TNA locker room. The following week, Ray declined Devon's offer to join the ECW alumni, before TNA president Dixie Carter agreed to give the ECW alumni their own reunion pay–per–view event, Hardcore Justice: The Last Stand, as a celebration of hardcore wrestling and a final farewell to the company. However, on the July 29 edition of Impact! Ray decided to join the ECW alumni and seemingly buried the hatchet with his brother. On August 8 at Hardcore Justice Team 3D, accompanied by Joel Gertner, defeated Axl Rotten and Balls Mahoney, billed as Kahoneys, in a South Philadelphia Street Fight. After the match Devon and Ray were assaulted by the Gangstas. On the following edition of Impact!, the ECW alumni, known collectively as Extreme, Version 2.0 (EV 2.0), were assaulted by A.J. Styles, Kazarian, Robert Roode, James Storm, Douglas Williams and Matt Morgan of Ric Flair's Fourtune stable, who thought they didn't deserve to be in TNA. This would mark Team 3D's final appearance on their old TNA contracts, which expired shortly thereafter. The two then entered negotiations over new contracts. Team 3D returned to TNA television two month later on the October 7 live edition of Impact!, promising a major announcement at Bound for Glory At the pay-per-view Team 3D announced their retirement, but asked for a one final match against the TNA World Tag Team Champions, the Motor City Machine Guns. Their new multi–year contracts with TNA were confirmed shortly thereafter. At Turning Point the Motor City Machine Guns defeated Team 3D to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Singles competition and Television Champion (2010–2012) During Team 3D's retirement ceremony on the following edition of Impact!, Ray turned heel by attacking Devon, reigniting the feud between the two. The following week Ray claimed that Devon had gotten weak, since Sabin had managed to kick out of a 3D at Turning Point, calling him the Marty Jannetty and himself the Shawn Michaels of the team. On January 9, 2011, at Genesis, Devon was disqualified in his match against his former partner, now known as Bully Ray, after using Ray's own chain against him. In the following weeks Devon's sons Terrence and Terrell began making appearances on Impact! and were regularly abused by Ray. At Against All Odds Devon faced his former tag team partner in a Street Fight. After Devon's sons interfered in the match, Ray low-blowed him and pinned one of his sons for the win. On March 13 at Victory Road, Devon and his sons interfered in a Falls Count Anywhere match between Ray and Tommy Dreamer, costing Ray the match. On the following edition of Impact!, the feud between the former members of Team 3D was seemingly ended as Ray joined Immortal and moved on to feuding with Fortune. Aces & Eights (2012–2013) On October 14 at Bound for Glory, Devon returned to TNA turning heel, when he attacked Bully Ray and Sting, costing them their tag team match against the heel Aces & Eights stable, who, as a result, earned full access to TNA. Devon, the first unmasked member of Aces & Eights, wrestled his first match back in the main event of the following episode of Impact Wrestling, losing to Sting via disqualification following interference from Aces & Eights. On November 1, Devon and Bully Ray faced off in the main event of Impact Wrestling, however, the match ended in a brawl between the Aces & Eights and the TNA locker room. On November 11 at Turning Point, Devon was defeated by Kurt Angle in singles match via submission, despite the rest of Aces & Eights trying to interfere. On the December 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Devon defeated Samoa Joe to win his second Television Championship, after Aces & Eights member DOC hit Joe with a ball-peen hammer. Three days later at Final Resolution, Devon teamed with DOC and two masked members of Aces & Eights in a losing effort to Kurt Angle, Garett Bischoff, Samoa Joe, and Wes Brisco. On the December 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, Devon successfully defended the Television Championship against Kurt Angle, following interference from Aces & Eights, Garett Bischoff, Samoa Joe, and Wes Brisco. On January 13, 2013, at Genesis, Devon defeated Joseph Park in a non-title match. On the February 7 episode of Impact Wrestling, Devon and DOC were defeated by Bully Ray and Sting in a Tables match. On March 10 at Lockdown, Aces & Eights, consisting of Devon, DOC, Garett Bischoff, Mike Knox, and Mr. Anderson were defeated by Team TNA, consisting of Sting, Eric Young, James Storm, Magnus, and Samoa Joe in a Lethal Lockdown match. On the April 18 episode of Impact Wrestling, Devon was scheduled to defend his Television Championship against Magnus, however, he was attacked by DOC and Knox before the match could start. Samoa Joe was then awarded the title match in his place, but Devon retained the title after interference from Aces & Eights. On June 2 at Slammiversary XI, Devon was originally booked to defend his title against Joseph Park but Park was attacked by Aces & Eights before the match and Devon was awarded a count-out victory. Following this, Park's brother Abyss returned and defeated Devon to win the Television Championship, ending his reign at 178 days. On the August 22 edition of Impact Wrestling Devon was pinned in the five-on-five match against the Main Event Mafia by AJ Styles and per match stipulations was, in storyline, fired from TNA as a result. Hughes later confirmed that his departure from TNA was legitimate. TNA Hall of Fame and departure (2014) Devon returned to TNA as a face, at Slammiversary XII getting inducted into the TNA Hall of Fame with Bully Ray as Team 3D. It was later announced that he had returned to TNA full-time. Devon made his return to Impact Wrestling saving Bully Ray and Tommy Dreamer from Ethan Carter III and Rhino which culminated in Carter receiving a 3D through a table. At Bound for Glory, Team 3D defeated Abyss and Tommy Dreamer. The event was the final contracted date for each member of Team 3D. Return to the independent circuit (2013–2015) Devon appeared at House of Hardcore 3, where he and Matt Hardy defeated Homicide and Eddie Kingston. He also came out later that night during Bully Ray's segment involving Tommy Dreamer and Spike Dudley, teasing a confrontation with Bully only for the two to hit Dreamer with a 3D. On June 6, 2014, Devon was scheduled to face Abyss and Tommy Dreamer along with Bully Ray. However, Ray was pulled out of the event, so the main event was Devon and Dreamer vs Rhino and Abyss. Dreamer and Devon won the match. On June 7, 2014, he and CW Anderson defeated Eddie Kingston & Homicide at House of Hardcore 5. On 13 July 2014, Team 3D made their debut in Squared Circle Wrestling Where they won the 2CW Tag Team Championship by defeating Axe and Kevin Steen. On July 26, 2014, Devon defeated Abel Andrew Jackson at Reality of Wrestling's Summer of Champions. On September 6, 2014, Devon made his debut in Wichita Falls, TX for Pure Action Championship Wrestling's Brawl In The Falls III, winning and becoming the promotion's final heavyweight champion. At House of Hardcore VII, Team 3D made their debut in the promotion. They defeated Killer Elite Squad. On March 8, 2015, Team 3D lost the 2CW Tag Team Championship to The Young Bucks. Return to WWE (2015-2016) On the August 24, 2015 episode of Raw, he and Bubba Ray Dudley made a surprise return to the WWE, reviving their Dudley Boyz tag team persona. They attacked the WWE Tag Team Champions, The New Day, and gave a 3D through a table on Xavier Woods. On the August 27 episode of Smackdown, they defeated The Ascension and after the match they put Viktor through a table. On the August 31 episode of Raw they wrestled their first match on the show in 10 years against The New Day in a winning effort. After the match they attempted to Dudley Death Drop Big E through a table, but Kingston and Woods saved him. At the September 17 episode of SmackDown, D-Von wrestled his first singles match in WWE since 2004, when he faced Kofi Kingston where D-Von was defeated in a quick match after a distraction by Xavier Woods. At both Night of Champions, and Live from Madison Square Garden, the Dudley Boyz challenged New Day for the WWE Tag Team Championship, but would win both matches by disqualification, which allowed New Day to retain their titles. At Hell in a Cell, the Dudley Boyz would challenge for the titles again, where they would be defeated by New Day. At Survivor Series, the Dudley Boyz would team with Goldust, Neville and Titus O'Neil to defeat Stardust, The Ascension, The Miz and Bo Dallas in a 5-on-5 traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match. The following night on Raw, the Dudleys suffered a defeat against Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper of The Wyatt Family. On the November 26 edition of SmackDown, the Dudley Boyz faced the Wyatt Family again, beating Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman by disqualification after Harper attacked Bubba Ray and threw him through his own table. The next Raw, they had a no-contest six man tag team match against Harper, Rowan and Strowman when the Dudleys teamed with the returning Tommy Dreamer. However, the Dudleys and Dreamer fended off a post-match assault and threw Wyatt into a table. at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, The ECW Originals were defeated by The Wyatt Family in an elimination tables match. The next night on Raw, the Dudley Boyz, Dreamer and Rhyno were defeated again by The Wyatt Family in an 8-man tag team Extreme Rules Match. On the February 8 episode of Raw, D-Von and Bubba Ray attacked The Usos after a match involving them against The New Day and Mark Henry. On the following Smackdown, Bubba Ray cemented the team's heel turn by saying that The Dudley Boyz are the "baddest team on the planet", and returned to the WWE to add to their legacy. He further claimed that the fans think they are a nostalgia act, so they will no longer use tables; forcing officials to carry several of them to the backstage area. During the most recent WWE Draft, him along with Bubba Ray Dudley were drafted together as The Dudley Boys to Monday Night Raw. At SummerSlam, they would lose to Sami Zayn and Neville. The day after SummerSlam, the Dudley Boyz announced that they were announcing their departure from WWE on that night's Raw. During their farewell segment, they were confronted by The Shining Stars. After receiving insults from The Shining Stars, the Dudley Boyz attacked them, turning face once again in the process. As they set up Primo for a 3D through a table, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson attacked both Bubba Ray and D-Von, sending D-Von through the table. On September 26, a month following his departure from the company, Hughes would return to WWE as a backstage producer. Second return to independent circuit (2016) On August 28, it was announced that Team 3D would compete for Insane Championship Wrestling at Fear & Loathing IX on November 20, where they challenged Polo Promotions (Jackie Polo and Mark Coffey) for the ICW Tag Team Championship in a losing effort. On December 17, Hughes wrestled once again as one half of The Dudley Boyz, in a losing effort to capture the HOG Tag Team Championship at House of Glory's HOG VI. He announced his retirement shortly after, making this his final match. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Piledriver – 1996–1998 ** RDS – Ron Damn Simmons (WWE) / Thrust spinebuster (TNA) – 2012–2016; adopted from Ron Simmons ** Saving Grace (Lifting falling inverted DDT) – 1999–2011 ** Short-arm lariat - 2016 ** Snap scoop powerslam – 2003; used as a signature move from 1996–2002, 2004–2016 ** Testify (Rope hung neckbreaker) – 2002 * Signature moves ** Corkscrew back elbow ** Diving headbutt ** Flapjack ** Inverted DDT ** Leaping shoulder block ** One-man con-chair-to * With Brother Ray / Bubba Ray Dudley ** Double team finishing moves *** 3D – Dudley Death Drop / Deadly Death Drop (Flapjack (Devon) / Cutter (Ray) combination, sometimes onto a table) ** Double team signature moves *** 3D II – Dudley Death Drop II / Deadly Death Drop II (Belly to back suplex (Ray) / Neckbreaker (Devon) combination) *** Aided superbomb *** Wassssup? (Diving headbutt low blow, with theatrics) *** Dudleyville Device * Managers ** Sign Guy Dudle ** Cousin Steve ** Johnny Rodz ** Stacy Keibler ** Deacon Batista ** Johnny Devine ** Joel Gertner ** Flo Rida * Nicknames ** "The Underdog" ** "Mr. McMahon's Spiritual Advisor" * Entrance themes ** "Ollie Stalefish" by Extreme Music (WWF; used while teaming with Bubba Ray Dudley) ** "We're Comin' Down" by Pete Blast and Jim Johnston (WWF/E; April 1, 2001 – March 11, 2002; August 24, 2015 – August 22, 2016) ** "Turn The Tables" by Saliva (WWF/E; March 14, 2002 – March 25, 2002; November 17, 2002) ** "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 (WWE; November 17, 2002 – June 5, 2005) ** "Eyes of Righteousness" by Jim Johnston and Maydie Myles (WWE; May 23, 2002 – November 16, 2002) ** "Watch Out, Watch Out" by Dale Oliver (TNA / Independent circuit; used while teaming with Brother Ray / Bully Ray) ** "Devon" by Dale Oliver (TNA) ** "Deadman's Hand" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver (TNA; used while a part of Aces & Eights) Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2005) – with Brother Ray * Cauliflower Alley Club ** Other honoree (1997) – with Buh Buh Ray Dudley * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with Buh Buh Ray Dudley * Hustle ** Hustle Super Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brother Ray * New Japan Pro Wrestling ** IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brother Ray * Northeast Wrestling ** NEW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** NSWA United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Feud of the Year (2012)small>Aces & Eights vs. TNA ** PWI Match of the Year (2000)with Bubba Ray Dudley vs. Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz in a Triangle Ladder match at WrestleMania 2000 ** PWI Match of the Year (2001) with Bubba Ray Dudley vs. Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven ** PWI Tag Team of the Year (2001, 2009) – with Bubba Ray Dudley ** PWI ranked him #'25' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 ** PWI ranked him #'362' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 * Pure Action Championship Wrestling ** PACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Rolling Stone ** Least Game-Changing Regular-Roster Return (2015) As a member of The Dudley Boyz – shared with Alberto Del Rio * Squared Circle Wrestling ** 2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Television Championship (2 times) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brother Ray ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brother Ray ** TNA Hall of Fame (Class of 2014) * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment ** World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with Bubba Ray Dudley ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubba Ray Dudley ** WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bubba Ray Dudley * World Wrestling Organization ** WWO International Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards ** Worst Gimmick (2012, 2013) Aces & Eights ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA Impact! Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:NJPW Roster Category:Hustle Alumni Category:AJPW Roster